


your beautiful eyes

by 1y298



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 原梗来自官方一句台词，由此引发的脑洞。cp：你x塔罗斯然后，文笔不行，多多包涵





	your beautiful eyes

其实你没有什么好炫耀的人生履历，在情人节那天也不过是在朋友的催促下慢条斯理的拿出一个有点俗套的爱情故事，想把真心话的环节搪塞过去。

你只知道那是与平常并无区别的一个早晨，你如同往常一般准时到达神盾局办公地点。

你准确地倒车进入车库最里侧那个因为规划失误而比标准窄上许多的车位，稳当地停放在一辆红色老爷车的旁边——也许这是你一天中为数不多的冒险游戏。

如果神真实存在，你倒愿意花上一点时间祈祷——请出现一个人让你从现在这像是午夜十二点老旧电视机满屏雪花点和杂音似的无聊中暂时逃离一会儿。

那时你莫名想到了你的上司——尽管他是一个无趣到终年穿着全套西装一丝不苟的男人，古板的像是能送进博物馆里收藏的绅士。

说不定这就是物极必反了，你反而觉得观察他很有意思——这种有趣就像是想象他长出兔子耳朵去参加一个快要迟到的茶会。

不过那天你的上司看起有些奇怪。比如当你因为失误把自己那杯一半都是糖奶混合物的咖啡递过去时，他既没有大发雷霆，也没有秋后算账，而是一声不响的喝了下去。

你看着他把这杯给甜食爱好者“特制”的咖啡喝掉了一半时抬起头——你原本以为他终于是后知后觉发现了不对后打算开口责备，但他却调整了表情，毫无疑问的向你显示出微笑的含义。

他连那双湛蓝的眼睛里都带有笑意，微眯的双眼像是半合的深海贝壳里包裹着蓝色的珍珠。那不是你和他平时惯用在拒人于千里之外的比考试正确答案还标准的笑容，他毫无疑问的对你表达谢意。你感觉到受宠若惊。

再比如你将一叠文件放在他的桌上并告诉他这些都需要他的签字。可那位绅士茫然的抬起头，在桌上找笔的样子像是一只黑色兔子揪着他长长的耳朵，却又可怜兮兮的抬头问你“有人看到了我的耳朵吗？”

“先生，笔插在您上衣外套的口袋里。”你忍不住提醒他，并在心里偷笑一声，恨不得递给他最美味的胡萝卜。

但今天他都显得格外奇怪，举手投足间充斥着违和感，你忍不住再三望着他的方向，感到怅然若失。

 

你很早就发现了这个秘密，只是过了很久之后，不经意从某份机密文件中才知道这个假冒成你上司的男人叫做塔罗斯。

但那时他已经离开很久了。

原本那天下班后你只是无所适从的在街上猛打着方向盘，任由自己在街上随意游荡。但不知为何，你还能偶然间遇到了他。

你的目光几乎是毫不迟疑地一眼锁定了街角的那个身影，塔罗斯似乎在躲避着他人的视线，一转身走进少有路人的小巷。就像是有种神秘的力量迫使你下了车，不近不远地跟上去。

但当你靠近时，你却发现自己丢失了目标——这当然不是由于你追踪技巧退步了，准确来说，是你的目标直接在你的面前大变了个样子。这让你惊得几乎说不出话来，简直无法将面前这个灰色衬衫的年轻人和你上司的形象联系起来——除了他们都拥有一双美得摄人心魂的蓝色眼睛。

你不紧不慢地跟在他的身后，神色间像是一个渴求玩具的孩子没能在生日时得到礼物，第二天才发现精美包装的礼物盒子还整整齐齐的放在店铺的橱窗里，让你想要自己亲手取过来。

“你好先生，请问有什么能帮你的？”你适时在他感到焦躁不安时出现，露出生平最善解人意的微笑，毫无疑问地把自己伪装成一个乐于助人的陌生人。

塔罗斯明显愣了一下，迟疑的神色一闪而过。但随即他像是笃定你不可能发现真相似的放松下来，停顿几秒后打算拒绝你的“好意”。

“你是要到什么地方去吗？”你当然不会那么轻易离开，再次表达出你想要提供帮助的意愿。

大概是被你这带有不容置疑的温柔假象所迷惑，他有些含混的说出一个地名，在一瞬间的对视后被你炽热的目光烫的移开了视线。

汽车引擎发动声音听起来就像是猎物的前爪伸进捕兽夹里触发了弹簧，那一瞬间的电流从铁质的陷阱一直蔓延到你的心上。

塔罗斯坐在副驾上看起来有些局促不安，你真想放低声音安慰这只受惊的兔子。

但你最后却突然笑了起来。

“先生，你可不能携带这么危险的武器。”你突然笑起来，看着他发现你没有握住方向盘的那只手里拿走了他的武器，“我的上司可不会在下了班还随身携带枪支弹药。”

“你什么时候发现了？”下一刻你熟悉的嗓音响起，在你的余光里又出现了你上司的身影。你不得不承认，他的伪装非常高超。

但你不做问答，不可置否的打着方向盘一路开出城去。但在避开旁人的耳目后，你只感到脖子上传来了压力让你眼前一黑，他赤手扼住你的脖颈，快要窒息的错觉以及全身泛起危机感迫使你不得不把车停靠在路边。

塔罗斯想跳车逃走的动作被你从身后制止，一套漂亮的扣押动作将他紧紧拦下：“先生，你被捕了。”

“要是不想被炸弹惹得和您之前同伴一样的下场，还请您配合调查。”

你无限地俯下身靠近他，看着他纤长的睫毛因为压迫而轻轻扇动——你只有在一个梦里才见过相似的场景，黑天鹅舒展羽毛游荡在深蓝色的湖水中央，一圈一圈的引起波澜。

“你要干什——”他充满防备的话被你打断。

你鬼使神差的吻了他。

 

你把顺从的他抱到车后座，你甚至都为自己的举动笑出声来，这可真够混蛋的，你简直像是一个滥用职权的警察，强硬的要求犯人的特殊服务。

“现在有权提问的人是我，先生。”你调整姿势跨坐在塔罗斯的身上，“你来地球的目的呢？”

你的手本能似的在他得体的西装下不安分起来，越过薄薄的衬衣像是轻易突破了防线。

他欲言又止，于是你便嘲笑似的笑出声：“当然了，不管你是侵略地球还是其他什么，我可不在乎。”

你当然不在乎这个男人的目的，你只需要知道他在完成他的任务之前就栽到你的手里——这时候你并不会承认你同时也掉进了他的陷阱。原本你一直伪装成安分守己的白羊，直到今天栽在这里，便不顾一切的跳向栅栏的另一侧，变作一只祸乱的黑羊。

“你要去哪儿？”他还能去哪儿？可他却不断试图挣脱开去，每一次反抗换来更强力的镇压。

你在压制之余还有兴致在一声脆响后拨弄开他的皮带，而随即他就绝望的发现你似乎对他被解开的上衣失去了兴趣，正沿着人鱼线一路向下探索开去。

回应你的是一声抑制不住的喘息，塔罗斯氤氲的双眼中交织着恼怒和质疑。他分明任由了你无限靠近，却在这种无声中表示反抗。

你被他的眼神盯得有些发恼，最后怒极反笑像是要印证那句疯狂似的卡住他暴露在外脆弱的脖颈：“别用那种眼神看着我，你甚至不知道你身体的每一个部位对我都是诱惑。”

“让我教你——这是斜方肌，用于起悬吊肩带骨。”你每说一个字，手上便加重几分力道，而你脸上的神色却越发温柔，“你适合在这里戴上项圈，刻了我的名字。而你甚至不能试图用衣领遮挡它，因为你会随时用这个性感的部位挑逗我，但你本人甚至从未注意。”

他那被扼住的脖颈上被印上痕迹，一圈圈暧昧的齿痕分布在颈背，带着色欲的气息在他的耳边炸开，陌生的悸动不受控制地从心底涌来。

“而这里是扇形的胸大肌，原本是帮助呼吸以及肱骨运动。”你的手按着他胸前挺立的乳珠，暗红的颜色似乎是无声的渴求玩弄，“但现在只是我的玩具，连同你，现在都由我占据所有权。”

等到你温热的手指作怪一般掐住乳珠使他吃痛叫出声来，才发现那充满情欲的声音已经嘶哑无比。

当你滑落到他的腿上，他便像是战败的将军一般丢盔卸甲地颤抖起来。显然他的反应取悦了你，你“好心”地安抚着他敏感的每一寸皮肤，看他紧咬着嘴唇守着最后的尊严。

“这是耻骨肌，控制大腿屈曲。”你按压着着他大腿股内一块肌肉，而同时手指也正顺着腿侧向内推进，将微微张合的穴口舒展开，“这里总是被你得体的西装裤遮挡住，而不是像现在这样，缠住了我的腰——你是在暗示向我索求吗？”

被手指插入的痛觉让塔罗斯的双眼沁出眼泪，你忍不住沉溺在那双眼睛里掀起的情欲的风暴里。你盯着那美丽的湛蓝色，有点能够切身体会为何参孙醉倒在他美丽情人的怀里甘愿说出自己神力的秘密。

他微微张合的穴口呜咽着吞咽下你早已不堪忍耐的性器，在狭小的车厢里躲无可躲。塔罗斯被迫承认着你的身体，在越发加重的插入中让连声喘息颤抖成一段弧线。

封闭的空气中汽油和皮革化合的气味在躁郁的气氛下变成了催情的药物，没来由的焦躁和火气成为你所施加的征服欲，让你在斗兽场上用力量和技巧征服野兽。

他绞紧的肠肉被狠狠贯穿，在来回的攻陷中碾压过每一寸褶皱。肉壁紧紧吸附住炽热的异物，在收缩之间把它送入深处。

你靠近他，却被狠狠地反咬一口。这反抗被视为国王治土下不可容忍的暴民反叛。

但很快这种微弱的反抗意识消失了，他的身体背叛了意志，被侵犯开的穴道的最深处被溢出的液体沾湿得一塌糊涂。

“暴民”守卫着的要塞被你发现，脆弱的敏感点被性器反复蹂躏，他像是触电一般接收到身体各个部位分明叫嚣着的快感。

原本放在后座的袋子被你们剧烈的动作打翻，金属外壳的口红滚落到脚边。你用你还残存的理智记起这该是一位女同事遗落在车上还没来得及还回的物品。你抽出手把它拿过来，原本想直接放回原处，却看到他在惊慌的眼神中误认为这是又一件折磨的玩具。

“你想要吗？”你明知故问的笑出声来，不顾他抗拒的摇头，旋转出猩红的膏体。这本该是适用于高傲的女王拒人于千里之外的装饰，却被你毫不爱惜的用于不听话的情人身上。

你情不自禁的吻了他，激烈的共享肺部的氧气。红色的印记通过双唇的交接被传递下去，有些模糊的蹭到你的身上。

塔罗斯被上下两处同时的挑逗不知所措地喘息出声，不自觉用双手爱抚自己被冷落的性器。

你们有默契地索求对方，彼此交换的津液在激烈的拥吻中来不及咽下，顺着唇角淌落下去。

随即塔罗斯呜咽一声，喷溅的白浊体液染污了腹部，欲望释放后得到满足，在尚未恢复理智时讨好似的蹭了蹭你的胸口。

而你几乎和他同时达到顶峰，膨胀的性器将他的小腹撑起，微凸的形状仿佛那处正孕育着某个生命。

你胡乱地用肮脏的情话表示自己的爱意，一边急躁地在对方的身体里横冲直撞。

最后你在他的体内留下了自己的标记，在抽出的同时带出污浊的体液，滚烫的液体带来类似爱情的错觉。

在这片刻意维持的暧昧中，塔罗斯不自觉地在情潮过后把头靠在你的肩上。你用双手将他环住，任由他蜷缩在你的怀里寻求某种依恋。

你纯粹而虔诚地吻着他的发顶，避免去思考这只发完情的兔子随时会咬坏笼子上的枷锁，从你的身边逃出去。

最后你像是妥协了，愿意把它放出笼子，只是取来被你随手扔开的那只口红，在他的领口签上你的名字——大概这是你唯一的奢求，毕竟这个签名如同轻易会被擦去的口红本身一样毫无约束力。

但你只是忍不住自己的贪婪，就像是一个吝啬的财主恨不得给自己拥有的全部财富刻上自己的名字——仅此而已。

 

塔罗斯果然在几天之后消失得无影无踪了，取而代之的是你原本那位百般无趣的上司，此时他似乎已经对你全然失去了吸引力。但这已经不再重要，大概他也永远不会知道你曾经对那个冒充他的男人产生过足以毁掉自己的兴趣。

你很久以后才才知道地球在这短短几天里差点经历了灭顶之灾，幸而有位能力卓绝的女英雄在解决自己人生大事的时候顺手把威胁地球的炸弹给挡了回去。

但这不过是官方的不能再官方的说辞，而对你而言，地球的这场危机唯一产生的影响便是让你多了个微不足道的坏习惯。

你不再漫无目的的在街上驱车，肌肉记忆则每每会在最终把你带到同一个目的地。车开上高地时颠簸得让人烦躁，但最后这些小小的不快都被地平线以上一览无垠的广袤星空所洗去。

你记住了大部分肉眼可见的星座分布，还在天文馆闲逛时不经意听说了它们背后的爱情故事。

但这里面始终不包括那个c–53星球上的一个并不美丽的爱情故事，毕竟它无疾而终，连故事里的主角只拥有羡慕别人的爱情的勇气。


End file.
